Him
by horsielady11
Summary: she glared at him, a glare that seared his soul in half....
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Of course I knew him, everyone knew him. He was the jock, the brain, the womanizer, and the jokester all wrapped up with a big bow on top. We were in the same house, we had classes together, but we never really knew each other. We smiled as we passed; we were always courteous, always said, "Hi! How's it going?" But that was it. I admit I found him attractive, but then so did the rest of the girls at Hogwarts. It was hard not to like him, he was tall and muscular, he had the softest chocolate eyes and hair that always made him look like he had a wild side, and the truth was he did. He was the leader of his so called gang. They called themselves the Marauders. He was also the record holder of the largest amount of detentions to be received by one student. His friends weren't very far behind. But it didn't matter because he always made up the lost points in quidditch. Let me just say that Mrs. McGonagall has gotten very used to having the quidditch cup in her office. He was a trophy, an object that everybody idolized; someone that everybody wished that they were best friends with. He was always the center of attention, including his best friends of course; laughing and joking. He made himself seem touchable to everyone; I knew he wasn't.

So who am I, you ask? I hate to disappoint you, but I often ask myself that very question. You could say that I am just a girl trying to find a place in this world or worlds. They seem mutually exclusive, and yet they need each other to survive. The question is where do I fit in, if I fit at all. I wake I eat I sleep. The cycle seems to never end, never changes. During the summer I live at my parents, it's tolerable. The only problem is that my sister seems to spout out random things at me; someday I hope she'll get over herself. The rest of the year I am away at school, my home away from home. I get straight O's, I don't break rules, I am nice to everybody, and I wish I was the perfect person, but it would be a lie. I sleep in late to often; sometimes I cheat on test or homework, other times I seem to break down. It seems to be a life of never ending boredom. No one knows these things though, and they never will. I guess you could say James and I were the exact opposite and yet the exact same.

Our third year was when the Marauder boys finally realized that girls existed. Of course their fan clubs all jumped just waiting for the opportunity. But back then they were really just interested in themselves. Fifth year was when the ball really got rolling. They had decided to conquer the girl population of Hogwarts, and conquer they did. My friend and I were the only ones who resisted. Alice was completely head over heels for Frank, and I did not want to be labeled as a Marauder girl. I am not one to follow trends; I don't like to be forced to do things, and if I am I tend to rebel. James Potter understood why, and that's why he perused me. He didn't like people thinking of him a certain way. So he sought out to change my opinion of him, and believe me he did. He annoyed, he teased, he pestered, and he asked me out constantly. I began to think of him as an arrogant prick. My main belief is equality, especially for me because I am a muggle. He knew this and his gang and him began to pick on people. He played jokes on them, making fun of those Slytherins; and sometimes the jokes weren't harmless. He turned a simple rivalry into a war, one that would continue for years to come.

We began to compete against each other, in classes and out of them. When it came time to answer question both our hands raced through the air, bragging would come after tests, and what annoyed me most is that James never seemed to study while I poured my self out trying to . I have stayed up aplenty of nights trying to understand concept that would not stick in my mind, transfiguration worst of all. I am surprised I made it into her Newts class, but then she always liked me because of my work ethic. Potter was her favorite though, and there was no contest there. He was brilliant at it, always got it on the first try without any practice. But I always beat him in charms. People began to avoid us when we were together outside of class. He would prank me constantly, and in turn I would give him detentions. Sometimes being a perfect had its bonus's.

On the day when we finished our O.W.L.S., I felt the year catching up with me. I had barley gotten any rest the following night in preparation for the transfiguration test. I was lying by the lake with Alice and the rest of the Gryffindor fifth year girls, when the arrogant Potter already had gotten up to his old tricks, this time it was Snape. I have to admit that I don't particularly like him, but no one deserve to face Potter and his pansies. I finally snapped then and laid it on him, and sometimes I think I might have been a little too mean, but back then he deserved it. I gave him a check on reality and a glare that seared his soul in half. He acted like is fun old self and sneered it off, but deep down I knew I had hurt him and he seemed to ignore me for the rest of the term.

In sixth year we returned to our courteous selves. I found it awkward at first, not having James hex me every turn of the corridor, I even missed his funny little sneers. But I was thankful for the peacefulness, and I believe the rest of Hogwarts was too. He began to perplex me and confuse me, because he began to try to become friends with me.

**Hope this catches your eye. Please review! And of course the usual disclaimer, I don't anything related to Harry Potter….ect **

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up at the unruly James Potter as he sat down beside my arm chair. I raised my eyebrow as I gave him my signature 'what are you doing' look. We stared at each other for the next view minute before he recovered his previously lost courage. James swallowed, "So lily, what keeps you here inside on a lovely Saturday when you should be at hogsmede?"

I looked at him, glanced down at my book, waved to the empty common room and looked at him again. "What do you think?"

"Homework is never a reason, just an excuse," he replied while smirking at me. "Why are you here?"

"Why are You here? And don't start that I asked you first crap."

"But I did ask you…," he trailed off after looking at my face. "ok, Sirius's got a date, Remus is in the hospital wing, and Peter is still sleeping and probably will continue to sleep for the rest of the afternoon."

"No date for you huh?" I playfully smiled at him.

"No date for you either I see"

My smile morphed quickly into a glare. "As I said before homework, and Alice has abandoned me for Frank."

"They're getting pretty close aren't they, eh?"

"they are just friends."

"yeah, right now."

I looked back down at my book _Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ and tried to resume reading it. After reading the same sentence twenty times I looked up to see James still sitting in the arm chair and looking into the fire. I looked at, examined him, trying to see what lay beneath the mask of James Potter.

"What are you doing?" I asked him brining my attention back to me.

"Just looking into the fire," re replied

"No I mean…."

"You mean what?"

I looked at him and then looked back at my lap; I didn't know how to phrase my words. "it's just that we haven't spoken since that incident last year by the lake."

"Oh, well, I, I thought that maybe we should change that. I don't think either of us enjoyed last year in both the class and the social scene."

I just stared at him amazed at what he was saying. Last year we were so competitive, especially in the class room, so much so that some our teacher gave us each a quota of how many times we could raise our hands to speak. He dominated the social scene and I avoided it for we would start arguing about anything if we were in hearing range of each other.

"You kept on my toes last year. You have no idea how many hours I had to study for class to keep up with you."

This shocked me even more. I thought he had never studies and that I was the stupid one that had to try to keep up. "You study?"

He burst out laughing. "You sure shock me Lily Evans."

"I shock you? No James Potter you shock me,' I smiled at him. "I guess we could call it a truce."

"I don't want a truce."

"You don't?"

"No I want a-"

"Please don't say friends," I spew out quickly before he can finish his sentence.

"Why not," he replied taken aback.

"It's too soon. How about we say acquaintance and work our way up from there."

"Are you telling me you need a trial period?"

"I think Hogwarts needs a trial period. They are still not over the fact that were still fighting and becoming 'friends' might give them all a heart attack."

"ha ha true enough. So my new acquaintance Lily what say ye to a fine day at Hogsmede?" I looked at him and smiled. "yeah I know you have to study, I'll see you around right?"

"yeah, going to hogsmede?"

"Maybe," James Potter replied with a shrug. I looked back at my book and began to read again.


End file.
